


[Vid] Good Song

by thedeadparrot



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Tami, Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Good Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first vid, way back when. Many thanks to zulu for the encouragement.

[xvid download](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/goodsong.avi) (20 mb)  
Streaming: [blip.tv](http://blip.tv/file/2331974) | [BAM](http://bamvidvault.ning.com/video/good-song) | [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTzwF5UnzHQ)

Waiting, I got no town to hide in  
The country's got a hold of my soul  
TV's dead and there ain't no war in my head  
And you seem very beautiful to me

Sleeping but my works not done  
I could be lying on an atom bomb  
I'll take care  
Cause I know you'll be there  
You seem very beautiful to me

It is the rest of your life keeps a rolling and rolling  
Picture in my pocket looks like you  
It is the rest of your life keeps a rolling, rolling, rolling along


End file.
